MekakuCity Tale
by Shiirayukii
Summary: The Mekakushi Dan is mysteriously being sent to another world with no recollection of who they are, only their names. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Are you alright?!" I heared someone called out to me. I turned my head to my side to see who called but my vision started to get blurry so I just closed my eyes as I lay down on the floor.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!" I tried opening my eyes, but nothing changed. It's still blurred but I know that there are two people looking at me.

"Who... Who are yo- " Suddenly I felt something painful on my shoulder.

"Quick! Let's bring her to the guild. Happy! " I heard a voice of a boy. Then suddenly, something like a rope wrap around my waist and it feels like I was being pulled upward then I don't remember what happened next.

* * *

"Who is she?"

"I don't know. I saw her falling head first from the sky."

"She resembles the First."

"I thought so too."

I tried opening my eyes, it's blurry at first but it quickly adjusted to the light. My eyes scanned the room, there are two other beds and white walls, there's a girl standing beside my bed with a worried look on their faces.

"Oh, you're awake." She noticed me, she have long blue hair that reaches her waist, she was probably around 12-15 years old.

"Are you okay now? I was scared when we saw you fell from a high place esp―"

"Where...am I?" I asked. I don't really know this place.

"Oh! Sorry. I am Wendy Marvell, you're currently at our guild's clinic..." She babbled some words but I cannot make out what she was saying because my head hurts and my vision is getting blurry again.

I placed my hand to my forehead, it's like my head is going to split into two.

All of a sudden, the pain was gone. I looked over at the girl-who she introduced herself as Wendy, she smiled sweetly at me.

"Are you okay now? " She asked.

"Y-Yeah." I said nodding.

"I healed you so you should be okay now. I should go." She smiled. I just nodded, she left the room and after a few minutes, a small old man came in.

"Hello young lady, can I ask you a few questions? " He asked, he was smiling at me. I nodded.

"First off, what's you're name?" He asked.

"M-Mary...I guess? I don't remember anything." I told him honestly. All I know is that my name is Mary.

"Not even where you came from?"

"No, I'm sorry." I replied.

"Well that might be inevitable because you fell from a high place yesterday." He pats my head.

"I am Makarov Dreyar, the current guild master of this guild, Fairy Tail." He said, walking towards the door.

"If you're feeling better, please come out so you can meet new people."

"Um! I'll just leave so I won't be a burden." I said.

"No, you can stay here. Besides, you don't remember anything, right? It's okay, all of them are good people."

* * *

*******  
KANO'S POV.  
*******

"Hey gu...ys? What's wrong?" I stopped as I saw the gloomy atmosphere in the room.

Ignoring me, Seto spoke. "Did she ran away? Do you think she thinks she is a burden?"

"No way. She won't do such things." Shintaro said to lighten up the mood but it didn't work.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"When we went to the mall this morning, Mary's gone." Hibiya answered.

"I told her to wait for me but when I came back, only her bag is left on the ground. " Seto said.

"So, someone kidnapped her?"

"That's what I thought so too. I shouldn't have left her all alone." Seto said, his hands formed a fist.

"Hey, don't blame yourself." Kido patted Seto's back.

Night came but Mary did not came back at all. What's gotten into her? Everyone is so worried.

I decided to head outside for a walk. I remember that back then, I don't really like the night but now, I've come to like it.

I passed by a theme park and decided to sit by the swings. I looked over the monkey bars and a memory of nee-chan flashed into my mind.

The time when I first met her and the last time I saw her befire she decided to jump were still fresh into my mind like it was just yesterday.

"_So Shuuya, don't hate the world, okay? I'm sure everyone will get their happiness."_

I tightened my grip on the swing.

Her last words.

Her wish.

"Aah, what was happiness again?" I said in frustation.

As if to answer my question, a cold wind blew past me, making me shiver.

At the corner of my eye, I saw a faint blue light. I turned to my side to see what it is, it's just a light floating in the air.

I reached to touch it and it grew bigger. The next thing I knew is everything is so bright then I found myself falling.

* * *

********  
LUCY'S POV  
********

"I'm going out for a bit." I said to them before I went outside the guild.

I went inside a magic shop to buy some silver keys that I might need but there really isn't a useful one so I left quickly.

Humming my favorite tune, I walked around the town to kill some time since the guild was so noisy, I want to be somewhere quiet right now.

I stopped in the area where Natsu digged the cherry blossom tree that year.

I stopped infront of a tree, a strong wind blew at the opposite direction. A bright light suddenly appeared on the trunk, it gotten so bight that I had to close my eyes.

I felt something on top of me. I opened my eyes to see what is it, only to find a pair of eyes staring back at me, that's when I felt something on my lip-

I quickly pushed the person away from me and sat up.

Was that a ki-

I looked at the person, it was a guy around my age his hair color was a shade lighter than mine.

He has cat-like eyes and wears a hoodie with matching high boots.

"Um.. Sorry, that was.. an accident." He said blushing. I looked away. He stoop up and reached out his hand to me.

"I am Shuuya Kano, nice you." I took his help and stood up.

"I'm Lucy Heartifilia." I smiled.

* * *

_********_  
_Author's Note:_

Hey! This is the improvised and edited version of the story. I can't promise that I'll update regularly but I'll try.


	2. Chapter 2

_TAKANE'S POV_  
_*********_

"Guys!" Catching my breath, I slammed the door open, nearly destroying it.

All of them looked at me with an annoyed face, I know because Mary still haven't come back yet.

"What? If you don't have anything important to say, stay quiet." Shintaro said. I tried to hold my anger on him because it'll be a waste of time.

"I know you're still worried about Mary but..." I took a deep breath. "Kano's gone! I saw it."

"What do you mean by 'gone'?" Kido asked.

"Maybe he was just walking around the town, he does it every night." Hibiya said.

"No! I was buying some noodles on the market when I saw him pass by. I was curious so I quickly paid and decided to follow him." I looked at them, they were listening attentively.

"He stopped by a theme park. I wondered what he's going to do but he just sat on the swing and spaced out."

"I thought that I should leave him be but when I was about to walk away, a bright light appeared beside him. He touched it and I had to close my eyes because it was so bright. When I opened my eyes, he's gone along with the light."

"Is this true?" I heard someone asked.

"Why would I lie about this? I also think that light was also responsible for Mary's disappearance." I said.

"Is...Is this somehow connected to the Heat-Haze?" Momo's face was filled with fear.

"I don't think so, although we can't be so sure since we still have little information about the Heat Haze." Kido said.

"Alright, for now let's just sleep, it's already late. Let's continue this discussion tomorrow." Kido stood up so did the others. We went to our own rooms to sleep.

Heat Haze, huh?

* * *

_LUCY'S POV_  
_**********_

I blinked again. I swear he came out of that light. Just like the girl earlier.

"What's wrong, Miss Lucy?" I heard him say.

"Oh! Sorry Shuuya! I was spacing out. You can just call me Lucy by the way." I said. It feels weird to be addressed as 'Miss Lucy' after a long time.

"Oh, okay, Lucy. I prefer to be called 'Kano' rather than Shuuya though." He murmured scratched the back of his head. I pretended not to hear it though.

"Your forehead's bleeding!" He pointed out. I touched my forehead and I felt something wet, it was indeed bleeding.

"Yours too! Maybe it's because of the impact earlier. C'mon, I'll treat that wound." I grabbed his wrist and walked towards my apartment.

"There, all treated." I said as I put the band-aid on his forehead.

Our attention was diverted outside when we heared a loud crash. I went to check it out but it was just a broken flower pot.

"Must be the cats again." I sighed.

* * *

********  
_3rd Person's POV_  
_*******_

Sitting on the bed, Mary was lost in thought, wondering who she is and why she didn't have memories.

Why was she falling from such a high place like they said?

"It's no use, I can't remember anything." She shook her head in frustation and sighed.

"Excuse me, can I come in?" Mary was startled by the knocking on the door.

"Y-Yes, come in." She said.

"Hello," Wendy greeted. Mary smiled back at her.

"Are you feeling okay now? Master wants to see you." Wendy said.

Both of them went outside the infirmary and went straight to Makarov's office. The guild was noisy so they did not notice them pass by.

"Master? Mary's here with me." Wendy knocked.

"Come in." Makarov's voice from the inside said.

Both of them went inside the room, Makarov was looking out the window. Wendy bowed and then left Mary there and went outside the office.

"Mary, you don't remember what your last name is? " He asked.

"Kozukara.. My whole name is Mary Kozukara. " Mary answered politely.

"Hmm. I've never heared of the name. Anything else from the past about yourself?" Makarov faced her.

"I do remember something about me being Medusa's descendant but it's just a vague memory." She said.

"Oh, if you only remember that much, I guess you'll take some time recovering your memories." He said. Mary sighed, and she thought she'll recover quickly.

"For now, you can work here as a waitress like Lisanna and Mirajane do, since you still don't remember anything." Makarov said.

Mary bowed then left the room, after a while, Erza came inside the office.

"Master, are you sure about that? We still don't know her background yet. She might be pretending to - "

"It's okay Erza, she seems innocent to me. Besides, if she did turn out to be an enemy, we'll have to fight her."

* * *

_LUCY'S PO__V_  
_********_

Kano and I went towards the guild, I want to tell Master what happened. There are already two people that appeared out of nowhere.

"Can you remember anything?" I asked him, we were still on our way to the guild.

"Aside from my name? None." He grinned.

How can he smile like that? I was watching Mary earlier, she was really fustrated because she doesn't remember anything.

"You seem happy about it too." I blurted out.

We were already near the guild's building, Kano was about to say something but it got interrupted.

"Natsu?" I tilted my head to be sure. He turned his head towatds our direction, his gaze landed on Kano.

"Oh, um this is Ka - "

"I didn't ask." His tone was totally different from usual. His eyebrows were furrowed and he just went inside the guild.

"What's up with that guy? So rude." I heard Kano asked.

"Ah! Nevermind him. Let's go?" I did say that but...

What's with him?

* * *

_*******_  
_3rd Person's POV_  
_*******_

_"Ah, two people already arrived from another world."_

"Uhm, three to be exact, Master. The girl who just been transferred to this world is right here." Another hooded person spoke, behind him was a sleeping girl, there are many cords connected to her body.

"We're already done with the modifications." He added.

_"Good. What is her name?"_

"Takane... Takane Enomoto."

* * *

_Author's Note_

Hey! Uh, I was thinking...do you want Kuroha to appear in this story? Upupupu. Oh and, I still haven't decided on the main pairings.

Love ya all!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Everyone is bounded by an invisible thread of fate.__"_

* * *

"Where is Natsu anyway? Why didn't he showed up?" Erza asked. Lucy averted her eyes. They were inside the guild master's office.

"He said he doesn't really care about it and went on a mission with Happy." Lucy said.

"Seriously, that idiot." Erza face-palmed.

"So basically, Lucy saw that guy-Shuuya, came from the trunk of the tree?" Gray asked with a confused expression as he pointed at Shuuya from a distance.

"Yes. I think it's some kind of portal. I saw the same thing when Mary fell from the sky yesterday." Lucy said.

"Teleportation Magic?" Wendy said.

"Kind of, but I don't think so. Both of them doesn't remember anything aside from their names. It has to be something bigger." Lucy thought that it couldn't be a coincidence.

"What do you think, Master?" Erza asked as Makarov turned around from his seat.

"Anima." He simply said.

"Anima?! You mean that thing that sucked us to Edolas?" Gray asked.

"It's possible. There maybe other worlds apart from here and Edolas. And that's where they came from." -Erza

"Yes. But what I don't understand is, why do I feel some magic power on Mary? I don't know about that Shuuya guy, but Mary has an extreme magical power inside her." Makarov said.

"She did said something about her being Medusa's desendant but..." Makarov added.

"What is a Medusa-" The question got interrupted by the knocking on the door.

"Come in." Makarov said and Levy went inside the office holding a big thick book in her arms.

"Levy?" Lucy said. Levy smiled a little and it faded right away.

"Master, I found what a Medusa is.." Levy walked towards the table with a frightened look in her face. She put the book down the table and opened it on a certain page.

"According to this book..." She pointed.

" A Medusa is a monster. She is an immortal monster that has a lot of small snakes as her hair and she has the ability to turn people into stones by just staring at them." She said. The room went silent.

"I've never heard of something like that before..." Lucy.

"Of course you didn't, it's a monster from another world. Look, it says, apparently this monster doesn't exist on Earthland." Gray pointed out some lines along the page to prove it.

"But if Mary is a descendant of Medusa, why's her hair look so normal? " Lucy asked.

"That's not the problem here. If they really are from another world, then why don't they remember anything else? I mean, we successfully arrived from Edolas without losing our memories." Gray said.

"It's either something else is behind this, or they're just lying about their memories being forgotten." Makarov said.

* * *

"Mary?" Lucy waved her hand in front of Mary who's lost in thought.

"Huh?" She blinked and smiled at Lucy. "Oh, Lucy-san."

"Why are you spacing out? You can actually ignore the noise here at the guild?" Lucy asked.

"I.. I can actually relax here. It's weird how it feels like I've seen this scene before." Mary said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the constant argues of Natsu and Gray, the way Erza silences them, they all reminds me of some people. And Kano..." Mary trailed off.

"Kano? You mean, Shuuya? You know him?" Lucy's eyes widened.

"I don't know. I just have this nostalagic feeling that he and I met before." Mary added.

"Mary... do you have any weird dreams lately? Some people with amnesia had their memories show up on their dreams, they just don't know it." Lucy asked her. As if on cue, Mary's expression was filled with fear.

"I did have one terrifying dream." Mary trailed, "I was crying and when I looked up, someone was there, I couldn't see his face but I do know he was mocking me." Mary's hand hurled into a ball on her lap.

"Mocking you?" Lucy continued to asked, she saw Mary bit her lower lip,

' _it might be bad idea to ask' _Lucy thought but Mary continued anyway.

"He was... He was holing something - no, _someone _by the hood of it's jacket while smirking at me. I felt scared for some reason so I begged him to stop. He snickered and I decided to look around me... there was.." Mary stopped mid way, she took a quick glance at Lucy's face and looked at her hands again.

"There was what?"

"D-Dead bodies. Seven of them. There was blood everywhere. " Mary cringed at the memory of her nightmare, it seems so real she wanted to vomit. She glanced at Lucy again, she gulped, it was obvious that she too was able to picture out that disgusting scene.

"D-Did by chance that man said something?" Lucy asked, it might be something connected to her past. She read too many novels concerning amnesia.

"I don't know... He just raised the dead man that he was holding and said something. I cannot hear what he was saying, all I hear is my sobbing." Mary said.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but she don't know what to say or do in this kind of talk.

* * *

The guild went silent, not totally, but it's not that noisy anymore. Maybe because it's noon so some of them decided to take a short nap.

From a distance, at the backyard of the guild, Shuuya was sleeping on top of a bench, he suddenly shot up and grasp for air holding his forehead while sweating.

"W-What a nightmare..." he muttered. He only slept for an hour but the dream felt like eternity.

"Hey!" Someone suddenly spoke behind him, startled, he nearly fell out of his chair.

"Uwah!" He nearly shouted, "Oh, sorry, I was just.." He looked up to the person, as soon as their eyes met, she giggled.

"You seem scared of something. What's the matter?" The girl asked,

"I was having a nightmare."

"Oh, is that so? How terrible. My name's Lisanna by the way." Lisanna smiled, she stretched out her hands for a handshake.

"Shuuya."

"So Shuuya," Lisanna sat beside him, placing her hand on the table. "Are you sure you don't remember anything aside your name?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's weird." He said, looking at the distance.

"Lie." Lisanna's tone was a little different. "You're lying. I went to another world just like you and I didn't lost my memories."

"I did lose them though-"

"How can we be sure that you're not lying?" Lisanna glanced at him, he stood up and was about to say something but the ground started to shook violently.

"Wha-"

"An earthquake?!" Shuuya pulled Lisanna down and they hid below the table.

When the shaking stopped, both of them quickly ran inside the guild, there was some dust in the air so they couldn't see very well.

"Is everyone alright?" Shuuya shouted.

"What happened?" Lisanna asked out loud.

When the dust finally cleared, everything seems to be okay, except...

"Ow, get off me!" A young boy shouted as he struggled to remove a person on top of him. He is about twelve years of age.

On top of him was an unconscious girl with short orange hair. While there are four other people on the floor, unconscious.

"Ow, where am I?" The girl with orange hair grunted as she stood up.

* * *

A/N: A quick note that I'll be using the 3rd persons POV from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Just remember that sometimes, the way you think about a person isn't the way they actually are." -John Green_**

* * *

"So, we have eight people who appeared out of nowhere now." Lucy sighed, the whole guild hovered over the people who just fell out of nowhere during the earthquake. Mary ran towards the crowd of people and desperately went through them to see the people who fell. She doesn't know why, she just know that she _had_ to see them.

She successfully went past the crowd and stopped when she saw them. Kano too did the same, it's like time stopped right there, right now. Both of them, including the whole guild, stared at the six new people on the floor. The two who just woke up stared confusingly back at them. The whole place was so silent, no one dared to say something, or they just don't know what to say.

The deafening silence broke when someone spoke up. It was the girl who had just woken up, she have light orange hair that falls above her shoulder, some of it were tied into a side ponytail on her right side.

"Um," She said nervously, "I.. Where am I? And...why can't I remember anything?" She asked, her shoulders were slightly shaking and her hands were curled into a fist.

"Just now, her eyes went red." Lucy murmured. She glanced at her guild mates, their attention was now glued on the girl.

A few seconds passed, no one answered; they don't know what to say or do. The girl looked frightened, the boy beside her just stared at her without any emotions.

" I'm scared, I can't remember anything." She covered her head looking terrified. Mary stepped forward and walked towards her.

"It's alright, I was just like you, can't remember anything but you're in a safe place, all of them are good people." Mary held the girl's hand and smiled.

Kano walked behind Mary, the girl noticed him so he smiled at her.

"We're on the same boat." He smiled.

"What's your name? If you can remember that is." Mary asked her. The girl bit her lip and looked at the people surrounding them.

"Momo Kisaragi." She answered.

"How about you? " Mary asked the boy who was quiet the whole time, his eyebrows furrowed slightly then looked the other way.

"Hibiya."

"And they are?" Kano asked, pointing at the six other people who were lying on the floor unconscious. Momo looked over them and shrugged.

"I don't know them."

* * *

It' s been a week since the earthquake that brought six new people with amnesia occurred. All of them doesn't remember anything except their names. Makarov started to investigate the strange phenomenon concerning the sudden appearance of people that he believed was from another world.

And thus began something _more _strange happenings, specifically on a certain celestial mage, Lucy.

"He...y" Lucy sighed, Natsu has been ignoring her recently and she don't know why. Every time she asks him to go on a mission or just hang out, he looks around and said he had some plans with someone who was near him that moment.

"Hey Natsu! Let's go on a mi-" Lucy was cutted off.

"Sorry Lucy! I had to go somewhere with Lisanna." He hurriedly walked towards Lisanna, who was talking with Cana at the moment.

"Huh? Natsu?" Lisanna asked in confusion.

"So that's how it is." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest as she scoffed. She wasn't blind, Lucy can see it clearly that he is lying. It's not the first time it happened.

"He's is avoiding you, isn't he?" Lucy flinched when someone talked behind her. She turned around to see Kido looking cold as ever.

"You scared me for a moment there! I didn't know you were behind me!" She said.

"You haven't answered my question yet. He _is _avoiding you, right?" Kido asked.

"H-Huh? What are you talking about? He just have something to do, that's all!" She defended, scratching the back of her head faking a laugh. Kido just stared at her, she felt a bit uncomfortable so she looked away.

"You're lying, so is Natsu. I can see it." Kido said. Lucy's _fake _smile faded. She's really bad at lying.

"You can tell? " She asked.

"It was obvious. And besides... It feels like I've seen and heard far more lies that was really convincing than that, although I can't really remember." Kido said as a faint smile appeared across her face.

"You finally smiled!" Lucy exclaimed. "I knew it, you're really pretty when you smil-huh? Kido?" She scanned the room, Kido was nowhere to be found.

"I'm right here." Kido said, Lucy blinked, Kido was standing right in front of her.

"You can disappear? How nice, having such a convenient power." Lucy said happily, she stopped though when tears fell from Kido's eyes.

"W-What's wrong? Did I say something offensive to make you cry?" Lucy panicked, thinking what did she do wrong.

"What?" Kido touched her cheeks, she doesn't even know that she is crying nor the reason why.

She shook her head and say "It's nothing." and disappeared from Lucy's sight.

A strong cold wind blew inside the guild, it was followed by a black smoke causing the people zero visibility of their surroundings. Most members are coughing and trying to fan the smoke away, while some are trying to find their way out of the guild.

"What's this?" Someone shouted, it was later followed by a cough.

"What the? Ahhh!" A scream filled the whole building then after a while, it faded. Natsu recognized that voice really well.

"Lucy!" He yelled but there was no response.

A few seconds passed and all of a sudden, all of them dropped on the floor unconscious.

The smoke disappeared, a group of shadows can be seen entering the guild.

"Go get them. Make sure they won't wake up." One of the person spoke. They headed for the eight people who just arrived a week ago and carried them somewhere.

* * *

"What happened?" Mirajane asked holding her head as she stood up. She and the other members had just woken up from what happened last night.

"Is everyone alright?" Mira asked.

"Umm... Mary, Kido, Momo, Hibiya, Seto, Konoha, and Kano aren't here." Lisanna said as she looked around. "So is Lucy." She added.

"Where are they? What happened?" Natsu asked.

"Calm down."

"What's a lacrima doing here? Is this here before?" Erza asked as she touched it. The lacrima glowed and behind her was a hologram of a hooded person sitting on a chair.

All of their attention was now focused on the hologram. The person smirked.

"Good Morning Faries, did you slept well last night?" The person said in a mocking tone.

" Who are you? Where are they? Where is Lucy? What did you do to them?" Erza asked as she furrowed her eyrbrows.

"Why are you accusing me?" The man chuckled. "I am Kenjirou. How about you?"

"Answer me dammit!"

"Oi, calm down will ya? They're right here." He showed them the Mekakushi Dan sleeping on a cell.

"As for that Lucy person..." He switched it back to his image. "She was sent to their _memories. _Well, it's more like she travelled in their past."

"Now here's the fun part.." Beside the man, a portal like appeared. "You think Lucy being sent there was great since they lost their memories, but it's not."

"She doesn't know where she is. Sure the people there can't see or hear her but if she make even the slightest change in their past." He smiled. "It will cause a paradox. That dimension will fall apart and disappear, so is Lucy's excistence."

"Change the past, the future will change too. Time paradox." Levy said.

"Oh and one more thing. Lucy can't get out of there unless she finished watching all of their memories _without _interfering." With that, he disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

_"The strongest people are not those who show strength in front of us, but those who win battles we know nothing about." - Anonymous_

* * *

Lucy's POV

Darkness.

Darkness everywhere. I kicked and swung my hands on the air but there's nothing; just complete darkness everywhere.

"Where in the world am I?!" I exclaimed, my voice echoed endlessly into an empty space.

I noticed some lights flickering behind me; turning around, I saw a film-like video flashing so fast. I saw some familiar faces throughout the film but I can't comprehend the scenario since it was moving quickly. (Play the video)

"What's this?" I asked aloud. I know no one's gonna respond since I'm in the middle of nowhere so I was really shocked when I heard someone spoke up.

"Lucy," It said, it sounded like a girl, I flinched at the sudden noise and studied my surroundings carefully.

"Who's there? Sh-Show yourself!" I shouted as I carefully glanced left and right.

"Listen Lucy.." She said, ignoring my questions. "You are currently suspended between the flow of time and between your world and ours." The film slowed down a bit, it showed some pictures of Mary, Momo, and the other people from the other world.

What is she saying?

As if to answer my question, she continued, "This is where all of their lost memories lies. Everyone of them." I just stood there, confused of what is she saying.

"Now, You'll be sent to the their memory— basically, their past. In order to get out of there, you have to understand everything, like putting a piece of puzzle together." She said, the film was still flashing right before my eyes.

"And... I won't be able to go outside of this dimension until I do that?" My eyes narrowed, what's the point of sending me here?

"Obviously, yes." She trailed off. "I'll help you from here but... the rest is up to you to understand. " She continued.

" In this world, there is a strange phenomenon that only occurs during the 14th and 15th of August every year. It sucks up those who died during those days and sends them into another dimension called the Heat-Haze, a never ending world. " She started explaining.

" Those who have - I don't know, regrets? Or wishes before they died will have an eye power depending on their wish from the snakes and will be sent back to the living world like nothing happened. On the other hand, those who died with them will remain in the Heat Haze."

" So basically, only one person can get an eye power and go back while the other person that was sent to the Heat Haze with them dies? " I asked. " Wow, that is so messed up."

" That is why I want you to pay close attention to the story that you'll about to see later. " She said. " This is quite complicated, some people doesn't even understand the story, but I know you can."

" There are some things you have to keep in mind though; They can't see nor hear you, but you can definitely touch and feel anything. Also, please don't try to change anything ...no matter how painful the scenario is.." She added.

" Now, I'll send you to the past—" Her voice faded.

" Wait! What's your name?" I yelled.

"Azami." I heard her say.

Before I can even protest, I found myself falling, again. Although this time, I can see clouds and...the ground that is waiting for my impact...!

* * *

"Listen up, brats! " Makarov tapped the table lightly. The guild was noisy, some of them were cursing the guy who showed up in the lacrima while the others are fretting about the whereabouts of Lucy and the others.

"As you can see, some of our new friends were kidnapped and Lucy was sent to god knows where, but I want you all yo calm down and listen to me for a moment." The guild went silent quickly after he said that.

"Now, even though we already knew that Lucy was in another world like that man said, we still need to find her or whatnot." He said as he pointed at someone. " Levy, Mirajane, and those who are good with books, information, and stuffs, I want you to go research more about the other worlds that might help us about Lucy's current situation." He said, they nodded in agreement.

"While Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, along with Happy and Charle, I want you to go find and save Mary and the others." They agreed. "Those who are left, we're gonna guard here in case that man sends another message. Got it?!"

The cheering were interrupted when the lacrima glowed again and another hologram appeared in front of them all, although this time, it was not the man who they expected, but a scenario. The whole building were filled with screams of horror from the hologram.

It later faded from black to a scene where Lucy was shaking while covering her mouth using both of her palms as tears roll down her eyes. They can see the terror in her face as she just stood there shaking and crying. The scene zoomed out a bit, there were some bloodstains on her arms and clothes.

"What the hell?" Gray muttered. No one said anything as they watch Lucy cry in horror.

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed as the scene from the hologram faded out. Again, the man's silhouette came into view.

"Did you like it?" The man said in a rather joyful tone. " Hnm~ I wonder what happened for her to react like that?" He said mockingly as the hologram disappeared.

"Screw it all!" Natsu screamed as he kicked the nearby table. Everything is so messed up, he wanted to go to where Lucy is. He wanted to comfort her.

"We'll start searching for them now! Let's meet up at the train station at 12 o'clock ! Other groups that Master assigned should start researching too!" Erza announced as she left the building.

* * *

"What happened?" Shintaro asked as he sat up.

"What the - Why are my hands tied?" He tried taking the rope off by sliding both his wrists on his back against each other but it was too tight.

There was a dim light outside the cell, illuminating the place, iron bars that caged them inside. He looked beside him, there was four other people inside the cell with him, he couldn't tell who since it wasn't bright enough for him to see their faces.

A loud thud was heard from the main door, he quickly turned his head towards the source of the sound. From what he can tell, it was a silhouette of a girl, her hair was tied into two high pigtails and was probably wearing a shirt and a skirt that reaches her knees. She opened the cell and slid a tray of food inside just beside Shintaro.

"Eat." She ordered, Shintaro ignored her command and asked her. "Where are we? What did you do to us?!"

The girl chuckled, she put her hands on her hips as she said. "Woah, calm down will 'ya? You are currently inside a cell, obviously. We kidnapped you, don't you see? Now shut up and eat the food I gave you."

She was about to turn around but Shintaro asked her another question, which according to her is annoying.

"Who are _you?_"

"So annoying.." She muttered. "My name's Takane, satisfied?" She huffed and walked outside of the dungeon.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait and a kinda short update today. I got caught up with real life shiz and we have a long weekend right now so I have time. Again, I am so sorry for any grammar and spelling errors throughout the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

_"The moral of this story is that no matter how much we try, no matter how much we want it... some stories just don't have a happy ending."_

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

" Ouch.. " I cried, she doesn't have to drop me off from the sky doesn't she? I stood up and looked around my surroundings. There are slides and swings everywhere, it's like a playground.

"But Hiyori! " I heard someone talked, I turned around and there was two children talking, a boy and a girl, I think they're both around twelve years old. The boy's back was facing me so I couldn't see his face but he sure is familiar.

"A Hiyori doll, really? That's so gross Hibiya!" The girl - Hiyori scoffed, placing her arms over her chest. She has long black hair that was tied into two low ponytails, her quite messy bangs slightly danced as the wind blew. She was dressed in a black T-shirt with a pink strapped dress and black shorts, and wears brown sandals.

"But I ! " Hibiya protested, clenching the small doll on his hand.

"He likes her? " I muttered, from an observer's view, it was obvious that he likes her.

"Ha? I'm sorry but I can't accept this kind of gift for my birthday." She huffed as she turned and walked away from him. Seriously? Why did Hibiya even liked a girl with that attitude?

"B-But you know! Your birthday is still two days away, I'll just go buy something that you like!" Hibiya shouted, he turned towards my direction with a determined look on his face instead of a hurt and rejected one.

"You'd better be." I heard her say.

I decided to follow Hibiya since the Hiyori girl disappeared from the sight.

"I really worked hard for that doll though." He sighed. I can't blame him, if I were Hiyori, I'd be grossed out too, but she could have at least said something nice instead of being blunt.

" I guess I'll just buy two different gifts, just in case." He muttered while walking. I stopped when he stopped walking, as if he realized something. Panicking, he looked around, what now?

"Darn, I shouldn't have went here alone." He said. We're lost? You've got to be kidding me.

"Ah, sorry." I heard someone, I turned my attention to Hibiya, it seems that someone bumped into him.

"Auntie, do you know where's this shop? I'm not from this place so.. I'm kinda lost." He asked politely as he showed the young girl a flyer. The girl was wearing a hood so I really couldn't see her face well enough.

"Hey! I am just sixteen, don't call me auntie. " She exclaimed. "And about that shop, I'll show you the way, I was about to go there anyway." After she said that a strong wind blew, causing her hood to fall on her back.

"Momo?" I asked in disbelief, so they really did met before? And her eyes freaking went red just like when she arrived at the guild!

All of a sudden, I feel that their attention was now centered to us..them I mean, since no one can see me. I can't remember what happened but the crowd started chasing Momo, it's like they were her fans or something. She pulled Hibiya along with her and then they ran, leaving me behind.

I tried to run after them, and after a lot of chasing, I saw that Hibiya was left behind and Momo was the only one who was being chased. It seems that she really showed her the way to the shop because when she left him behind, he was already in front of the shop he was looking for.

I was desperately catching my breath beside Hibiya. I can feel exhausted here so I can die in here too if something bad happens and I got caught up in it? Scary.

* * *

If you're talking about a rescue mission, this is probably the worst case. How can they rescue their friends if they don't even know where they were brought to? It's understandable for Lucy's case, but what about the others? Neither of them knew where their friends are, and here they are in the train station without knowing their destination or where they should begin searching.

"Let's go and beat the sh*t out of that man and save our friends." Natsu said with full of determination on his face.

"You say that but, do you actually have any idea where they took them?" Gray asked.

"They're definitely on a mountain or something secluded! Just like what I read in the books on Lucy's shelves, the bad guys always hid there." Natsu said, picking up his bag.

"You actually read books?" Gray chuckled. "Or you just don't want to ride a train?"

With a glare, Natsu looked at Gray as he protested. "Shut up, Ice princess. At least I can read books, unlike you."

"What did you just say, flame brain?" Gray returned the glare to Natsu.

"Stop it." Before they can even start a brawl, Erza stopped them, smacking both their heads.

"Gray's right, we don't know the location of the enemy yet, so shouldn't be carelessly going to random places just because you read about it Natsu." She said, placing her hand on her waist.

"But the train!" Natsu protested but Erza ignored him. "It's not like the information's gonna fall right before us, isn't it?"

_"Hey, can you all hear me?" _A voice said.

"Telepathy?" Juvia said, all of them stopped what they were doing as they listened to Warren's voice.

_"Alright, I want you to listen carefully. The man appeared again, but this time he went here in person, we didn't see his face though. He said he got tired of waiting so he gave us a map. I'm not sure where it leads, it could be a trap or not. Lily's on his way to deliver it to you on the train station so don't leave yet. Be careful."_

As he said that, the voice faded and Lily arrived just in time. He gave them the map then just left without saying anything.

"Please let it be in the woods or somewhere that transportation can't reach." Natsu prayed, Wendy just chuckled at his desperateness. The seven of the opened the map, and just like what Natsu prayed, it won't be reached by any transportation.

* * *

Lucy's POV:

"You know that we are currently living in the house of my sister's husband, right?" Hiyori asked, She and Hibiya were sitting on a swing on a nearby park.

"From what I heard from my parents, our age gap is really big and she probably doesn't know that I was born because she ran away from home, I didn't really see her either and.." Clutching the side of the swing, Hiyori took a deep breath. " And when I was about to see her for the first time.. she was already lying inside a coffin."

I frowned, she didn't even had the chance to talk to her sister.

"I heard that my sister had a daughter, it's quite ironic since her daughter is my niece and she's older than me. But just like her mother, she died at the age of sixteen. Suicide." She looked down at the black cat on her lap and smiled bitterly.

"Ahh." She looked up to the bright blue sky as she wiped some tears that are threatening to fall. "This is why I hate summer, aside from the noisy cicadas, the heat is making me tear up."

Hibiya just listened to her as she talked while petting the cat that lay on her lap. I never knew that she had that kind of backstory.

"Hey, wait!" Hiyori stood up as she ran after the cat, me and Hibiya were just trailing behind her. I saw the cat cross the street, Hiyori did the same since the light still says that it was okay to cross, but when she was already in the middle of the road, a terrifying sight came into view.

Hibiya's screams and cries, along with the loud noise of the cicadas echoed throughout the street, I on the other hand, stood there, terrified.

Hiyori's been struck by a huge truck, blood splattered everywhere. The contrasting colors of red and blue hurts my eyes as tears roll down my eyes. I gasped and covered my mouth.

Disgusting.

I took a glance at Hibiya who was also covering his mouth, I followed his gaze, across the street stood a boy with black hair and was dressed in red clothes, he grinned at us and that's when i realized that he looks exactly like Hibiya.

The whole scene darkened and after awhile, I found myself in the park by the swings, again. Hiyori and Hibiya were also there. They were talking about the exact same thing as they did yesterday, not to mention Hiyori's alive. Hibiya, on the other hand seems to be bothered about something.

"Hey you know, it's kinda weird." Hibiya started. " It feels like this happened on my dream yesterda-" He was cut off when the can ran from Hiyori, terrified of what will happen, I looked away but looked back at them again.

"W-Why don't we go back now?" Hibiya said as he grabbed Hiyori's wrist, stopping her from her tracks.

Hiyori looked at the street where the can ran to, it was already nowhere to be found so she decided to go home. I heaved a sigh of relief, even though I don't understand what just happened earlier, I'm relieved that it didn't turn out like that right now...

Or so I thought.

Trailing behind them, we walked throughout the city. I noticed some people looking and pointing upwards, I followed their gaze and there were metal poles on the ongoing construction.

I don't know, it happened so fast. I swear I saw Hiyori pushed Hibiya away and she was the one who was pierced by the iron pole, I thought I saw her smile though. The cat and the boy was also there, he was smirking and mocking Hibiya by saying that "This isn't a dream!'

It was the same thing all over again, and that didn't end there. Hiyori keeps on dying and Hibiya was desperately trying to save her.

Hibiya got tired and when Hiyori was about to get hit by a truck again, he pulled her, causing him to die in her place. Just around that time, a girl that looked like Hiyori appeared beside her, except that her eyes, hair, and dress are all sky blue.

I got tired of it too, but he moment Hibiya died, it didn't stop either. He was now the one who keeps on dying while Hiyori is the one who was saving him.

The loop ended when Hiyori finally saves Hibiya, my surroundings faded to black once again.

I don't understand.

What just happened?


End file.
